


After death do us apart

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Coming Back from death, Demons, Izaya always has a plan, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, OC (side character), Romance, but i have a plot in mind, shizuo tries to be smart, sometimes it may seem like it goes to nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is being shot down by a stranger when having a fight with Shizuo. Of course the blond man will not let anyone to hount down his pray, so he decides he will find the strange man. And because it is a Shizaya story he slowly learns more and more about Izaya and his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After death do us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can t belive I actually posted this. :D Also I cant write apostrophe with this claviature... Anyway. I wrote it in school and I am very excited for your reactions. So please if you like it so far, leave me a comment or at least a kudos. I need reassurance, but thoughtful chritics are also welcomed! I hope I can write the next chp soon, I alredy wrote a story board. Love ya all!

"Ii-zaa-yaa-kun!"  
A well known name echoed in Ikebukuros streets, as vendingmachienes flied through the sky. Frightened people watched the two strongest man in Japan, the beast of Ikebukuro and the infamous informant of Shinjuku having a brutal fight again. By this time it was an every day occasion to see them play cat and mouse, but it was unusual for them to witness it at night. Of course the two dangerous man didnˋt even realised it was dark from the thrill of the chase.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" came the mocking tone of Orihara Izaya

The answer for the invitation was a stop sign flying right into the building next to the black haired man.

"Fucking Flea! If I will ever get you, I will kill you and murder you until you are dead!"

"Smart answer as always, Shizu-chan!"

The chase continued, screams were shouted, but nobody heard them from the crashes, names, and taunts. Vendingmachienes, bikes, and other heavy objects were throwen like paper airplanes as the black hooded figure of the informant ran like a leopard. Suddenly all of the street lights went out, and Izaya stopped. Shizuo (still mad, but too confused to attack) felt that something was not right. Red eyes found honey orbs in the dark, and the informant spoke up.

"Shizuo. I know you do not like me, but please, understand. You are the only one I can trust."

A sudden shot was heard, and the information broker s dead body fell to the ground. The lights came back, and Shizuo saw a black figure with a gun disappear behind a corner. A sudden rage overtook the blond as he ran after the strange figure. He wanted to kill, and for once wanted to ask too. Who was he? Why did he do this? What lead him to hount down his pray? But the man was nowhere.

Shizuo went back to his nemesis s dead body.

Izaya laid on the ground peacefully, his black hair hanging in his ruby eyes wich were carefully closed by Shizuo. His light toned skin seemed even whiter now, beside the dark blood streaming out the back of his head. The blond has always known that he has the most attractive enemy in the whole world, but now that he didn t have to listen to the informant s jabber it seemed even more oblivious.

A sudden emptyness hit the beast of Ikebukuro.

"I will find him, Izaya. Iwill find him, and I will make sure to get answers."

The sound of a horse made the blond snap out, and grin.

"I even know now where to start."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and it sucks when there is Shizaya week and you must learn fortrial high school graduation.


End file.
